Mingled
by KaraHiyo
Summary: Patty Lowell had never honestly realized how much she had to sacrifice by accepting one of Dante's missions by herself, overcoming her fears was one thing, but not being allowed to wear her cute frilly clothes anymore? God had forsaken her. NERO/PATTY
1. Times like these

**Summary**: Patty Lowell had never honestly realized how much she had to sacrifice by accepting one of Dante's missions by herself – overcoming her fears was one thing, but not being allowing to wear her cute frilly clothes? God had forsaken her.  
**Parings**: Nero/Patty _/ _but the story's focus isn't _entirely_ on it. Since the suspense of adventure and character development is a nice thing as well.

**Warnings**: violence and cursing **/ **somewhat probably adult situations **/** gore and blood **/** kids making bad mistakes due hormones **/** basically patty being a rebellious teenager and enjoying the hell out of it while also regretting it, kinda

**Notes**: So this takes place a year before the swords holy-whatever festival, so basically before the fourth game. I have to admit that i've never thought about Nero/Patty before reading certain fics. But I do really like it actually. It has potential if you do it right. Calling out Katy for one, you crazy sexy meme goddess.

* * *

**MINGLED**

Verb

1: To be or become mixed or united with:

2: To associate or take part with others

* * *

**ACT 1**: Times like these

"I will admit. In this world of **good** and **evil**, where you belonged to the dark, I had **faith** in you, nor did I **fear**."

* * *

Okay, so it hadn't really been her fault.

It had been her first year in high school after being home-schooled for most of the years in her entire life, she had begged en whined about it at her mom, mentioning that social contact would do her good and that it would be healthier for her in the first place to go out more often. To have friends who were _actually_ her age. Her mother had been hesitant at first but seen the good point in it and agreed it would probably be for the best. So Patty had been screeching in bliss for the entire summer, declaring to anybody she was finally allowed to the heaven that was school, she could imagine it so vividly – girl friends who would hang out with her, silly gossiping and sleepovers.

Finally she would be the granted the greatest pleasure of her entire life. The every day life of a teenage girl. Silly funny days with romance and everything she had seen in TV dramas.

Right.

"Look, Miss Lowell, I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding here. Even if there wasn't, your actions were highly unneeded and unnecessary. "

Patty glared at the old balded man from her uncomfortable wooden chair, her eyes fierce as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I keep telling you sir. If Grace didn't insult me like that, I wouldn't have to be sitting here. She keeps getting on my nerves on purpose."

Honestly, the principals office wasn't her most favorite place, never thought she would end up here one day either. After all, according to her romance novels and movies, only the delinquents came here for all she knew. But it came to her pretty quickly that real life wasn't as well portrayed as social media had shown. She never liked coming to the old stinky office – the air of smoke was disgusting to her nose and she had to wonder when the last time was the windows had been opened for fresh air.

"Miss Lowell, we are highly aware that Grace isn't the most honorable student on the campus, but instead of violence you could have easily come to one of the teachers for help." The old man waved his hand in the air to make his point clear. His eyes narrowed on her face and she resisted the urge to just bite his arm and get over with it. If he was going to pretend that he actually cared about the students he could already try harder.

"I did, in fact." She dryly spoke. Her hands flattened against her knees as they played with end frills of her skirt. "I was under the impression they would discuss it with you? As they told me that's how it was supposed to go. I never heard anything after that."

The principal looked unnerved and she was secretly greatly pleased she could get under his skin like that. She wasn't naturally somebody who was fond of being annoying on purpose just for that sake but somehow all the teachers in the school seemed to have the natural charm to make her them all. Pretending to not to see what they didn't want to bother with; as it was fine to yell at other students but once one yelled at a teacher they would suddenly be extremely offended. Bullying happened to be a rather big factor on public schools, she realized. She could only mourn for those who were subjected to it.

Patty fitted in _okay_ to her standards. She wasn't aware her appearance would be such a great factor to her place in school. She considered herself to be pretty and so did others. She earned herself a place as a normal students and wouldn't dare to set out of that comfort zone. She couldn't bare to be one of those poor girls others would endlessly gossip about. But then there was that one girl, the black haired girl named grace who for some reason had seriously pinned it on her since the first day she had set a step inside the school grounds.

She seemed to be intent on angering her in any way could and today she had succeeded – got herself a broken nose and all and the blond had never been prouder of herself.

So yeah, totally not her fault.

She had some more lectures here and there and the principal had finally decided he was done talking when he would call her mom. When he excused her to go wait outside for her mother to pick her up she refrained from sighing in relief.

All in one, she would never trust her romance novels again, social media had deceived her poor heart enough as it was.

"Hey, Patts, over here!" At the busy school gates, one of her friends waves her over with a huge grin. She almost halts in surprise for a second, it wasn't often Trina – her ditsy brown haired friend waited for her, being a huge fan of getting home early and hitting sleep right of the bat in her bed. She smiles back and ventured towards her, her curiosity was apparently showing because her friend answered the question that hadn't been spoken.

"I heard about you and Grace. Good job by the way." She wriggled her eyebrow and threw the blond a pleased look as she sank back in into concrete wall behind her. "Figured you wanted some company after being down a bitch and getting a lecture from that old fart."

"Mind your language." Patty reminded sternly as she send her a soft glare, to which her friend shrugged in response. They both strode next to each other while walking outside of school; watching as other students strolled out, chatting and giggling together as they said their goodbyes as they walking in other directions, to their own homes. "Besides it didn't turn out that bad. They are letting me of the hook this time. Next time I won't have that same luck so I should make sure to not let it happen again."

Trina snorted and threw the blond a watchful eye, "Sorry to say this Patts. But Grace has it out for you, whenever you punched her guts out of not she has some issues of knowing her boundaries. She isn't going to stop nagging you."

Patty's face cringed with unease, "You think?"

"Who do you think I am? I don't tell lies, I tell facts."

"Sometimes I do wonder."

Patty ignored the burning gaze that was sent in her direction and giggled, Trina then twirled a handful of her brown locks around her finger and pouted, displeased. "Oh _well_." she muttered dryly, sending one last glare before changing the subject. "Since you punched this bi- _grace's_, I corrected myself don't look at me like that, since you punched her face in, I think you deserve some free food. Don't you think? Let's go to that icecream store you dig so much."

The blond teenager felt her eyes widen, eagerness struck her heart but it vanished as quickly as the grimace came. "I can't. They called my mother and she's going to pick me up and stuff."

Trina looked crestfallen but nodded nonetheless; her face stuck between sympathy and irritation. "Ah yes, angry mothers, of course. What would we do without them?"

Loud honking rips through patty's ears and she looks up in shock, almost ready to cover her hurting ears. Her friend also looks rather disgruntled by the noise and lifts her her blue eyes to catch the view of a flashing red car. The irritation immediately shifts into a giddy happiness.

The car isn't anything too fancy, it has a old red shade to it like it hasn't been washed in ages and the dents and scratches on it make it look like it has been through war. Music can be heard through the windows and it seems pretty clear that it's been set on it's highest volume. Not caring about the random strangers that pass by with a wary gaze. She tries to hold in that smile that almost appears on her face.

_It's been so long_, her heart almost lept out of her chest.

She turns towards her friend who seems to be gazing at the car with some sort of fascination. "Uhh. I have to go."

Trina almost doesn't catch her words for her second; processing it and then looks rather horrified when she does as she studies the car with a vague look and fixates her eyes back at the blonde. "Uhm, I don't mean to be rude, but your _mom_ is in there?"

She manages to keep a straight face. "Something like that."

* * *

She squeals as she rolls on the couch, breathing in it's air as she relaxes into the old worn but soft cushion. "It's been so long since I have seen you my precious." She mutters softly against the couch, eying it lovingly as she rubs her cheek against it, feeling the leather against her skin. "Did you miss me, I bet you did. It must have been so lonely without me here. It's okay. Shhh."

"I see you're getting familiar with your environment."

The teenager eyes twinkled at the older man at the door, who watched her with some sort of amusement as she sprawled herself on the couch. Rolling around on it like an excited child as she let her earlier stresses escape her, she raised her hand to give him the peace sign. "Don't deny it, you love having me here. Now excuse me while this great lady is going to nap out in your store."

Dante scoffed and shook his head almost playfully as she watched him as walked into his own shop, leaping into his favorite old chair as he brought his feet down on the desk. "So, how's school?"

That simple sentence had enough power to make her groan into one of the cushions, whining. "It sucks!"

"Tell me about it."

"I got yelled at by the teachers." Ignoring the tone of sarcasm that lacked his words, she elaborated with her head still in his cushion; her voice muffled. "I didn't even deserve it."

"Hmmhm. Yeah, heard that part from your mom, something about punching the daylights out of someone. " he sounded impressed, if not slightly smug. "I guess this would be the part I said i'm proud of you and I would take you out somewhere, but my hands are kinda tied here."

Patty snorted loudly, the face of grinning Trina suddenly flashing into her mind. Maybe she naturally attracted crude people as friends. She looked up from the cushion and was greeted with the view of dante bitting into a pizza slice. "It's fine. I don't need your hospitality. Do it after I get yelled by mother."

He shrugged, "Fair enough."

She sat up properly on the couch, poising herself up as she exhaled. "So, how have you been?"

"Weren't you going to knock yourself out on the couch?"

She gave him one of her do-not-bullshit-with-me dirty glares and he took the hint. Leaning further into his chair as he yawned. Hand over his mouth while teary eyed and everything. She just acknowledged that the white haired man looked rather tired – the bags under his eyes were a give away and she couldn't hide the slight worry that bloomed in her chest. "Well and stuff, doing some jobs here and there. Nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?" She drawls slowly in hesitation, holding one of the cushions close to her stomach. "You kind of look tired. Can I see this as the sign that Lady was right and your age is finally catching up with you."

The horrified expression he send her was downright hilarious. He growled and then pouted, almost looking like a kicked puppy. "For starters, no. I'm only in my late thirties, that's young, alright? I'm just tired from last night's job, I didn't even get any sleep yet."

The teenager blinked cutely, trying to look innocent as she looked to the side. "Are you sure? Because Trish and Lady sure don't think that way."

"Yeah?" He twisted, almost falling out of his chair as he fully faced her. Pointing a accusing finger at her with one hand while holding a pizza slice in the other. "Well Trish and Lady can _suck my d_-"

The front door slammed open and both necks twisted in that direction. There she was, devil's incarnation in all full glory. Hand on her hip, short black hair – smooth skin, good figure. She tipped her sunglasses to her nose, revealing her mismatched orbs as they fixated on Dante with an unreadable face.

"Suck your _what_?"

The silence after that was almost unbearable.

Patty watched as Dante lazily flipped his wrist at her, a greeting gesture. "Hey babe, what's up?"

Lady stared at him coolly and she almost thought the woman was going to bring out her gun and shoot an unnecessary amount of bullets into his head, but surprisingly enough she moved forward and made her way to the pool table and she couldn't help but notice the barely audible sigh of relief that escaped the old man's mouth. She laughed softly and Dante threw her a exasperated but frustrated face that promised her terrible things for the future.

"I have a job for you." The black haired woman suddenly spoke up, observing the pool stick in her hands, bending it slightly. Her mouth twitched up at the corners as she spoke. "I heard the payment is quite good so I thought you would want to hear about it."

"Oh?" Dante sighed, exhaustion roughened his words. Reminding her once again of Dante's words from earlier. "Tell me about it."

Lady opened her mouth; but for some reason shut it again as a quick uncomfortable look crossed her features. Patty felt self-conscious when her mismatched eyes threw her a side-glance before looking back at Dante. "In private."

Now, Patty didn't have to be a genius to realize to know what was going on. It would be a lie to say that she didn't feel slightly offended either. She realized some matters were darker then others but Patty Lowell was well, a soon to be eighteen year old girl and couldn't help but feel left out. While it was endearing that they tried to keep her out of these sorts of matters to keep her safe; she was certainly no child anymore.

However – she wasn't stupid enough to believe they did it to make her feel that way. They wanted to protect her from the danger their lives were mingled with and she respected that, so she never pressed into their bussiness.

"Sure thing. " Dante stood up and smoothened his leather jacket. Patty shot up and stiffened when the pizza box was dropped on her lap, questionably blinking her huge eyes at him, he lifted his gloved hand to his head a did a mock salute. "I'm counting on you to take care of my shop while I'm out."

Lady was already at the door, holding it open as Dante stepped forward to her, "Manwhores first."

A lope-sided smile ran across his tanned face, he bowed at her in a childish manner, as if to thank her and tottered out of the door, followed by lady who send her one last smile as the door closed behind them. The loud bang echoed in the old store and then it was silent. Patty lifted of one of left over pizza slices to her mouth and nibbled on it; sinking back in the thought while in thoughts.

She drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly, tasting the pepperoni on her tongue buds as she wiped the red on her mouth away with her hand, tracing her lips with her fingers and sucked them clean. She hummed in silence.

She was a little bummed out Dante had left, mostly because she knew he could either be back in ten minutes or either an hour or so. When he had come to pick her up in her mother's stead she had been practically jumping like a child. It was getting harder and harder for her to come along to the store, especially with the distance from were she lived. She came over once in the two weeks on the weekends, if she was lucky she could stay over the night as well. Her mother had tried to be understanding about it, but in the end did wonder what kind of connections she had to this place to keep coming back.

She wasn't sure how to explain to her mother that she adored Dante more then her own blood mother, it would probably crush her didn't mean she didn't love her mom, but she supposed that living apart for so many years did strain the mother and daughter bond they were supposed to have. She had her own little family here – at devil may cry, and she wouldn't give that up for anything.

'Maybe I should catch up on that drama from yesterday," She told herself, tapping her finger on her lips. "They were supposed to replay the last episode today. I guess I could entertain myself with that."

The teenage girl pulled herself of the couch, abandoning the now empty pizza box on the seat as she staggered towards the table with the remote control. She made a show of inspecting the old styled television because god knew if that dusty thing was still stable. Tapping her pale fingers against the screen carefully and jerking her hand backwards as if it was going to explode any second. She eyed it warily and held up the remote, pressing the red button on the top.

Nothing but silence.

She gawked and solemnly gazed at the television. Letting her arm fall back limply by her side. "Are you kidding me?"

She should have known better then to think anything even remotely worked in Dante's house.

Grumpily she shuffled back to the couch, dragging her feet across the the floor. She should probably really try and take a nap here; unless she intended to bore herself to death. Without a white haired demon slayer and a actual working tv there was nothing to do anyway, she threw the remote on the couch.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

She whirled around and eased up at the sound. She measured the telephone on the old desk further away – she remembers he usually uses it to make a delivery, either that or somebody would call him for his job. She shifted uncomfortably. Contemplating whenever she should pick it up or not; she didn't want Dante to miss out on a chance to gain money if it was a job, he needed it. She could just pick it up and tell the person to call back later.

_Ring – Ring._

She scurries over at the messy table, stacks of magazines littering everywhere and gathered some guts to actually up pick it up and slowly hold it against her ears. Her voice sounding small and unsure even to her own ears. "Hello..?"

"_Thank god. Finally!"_ Exasperation and then a yell. _"Do you devil hunters have a knack for making a person wait?"_

The sudden frustration of the person resounding against her ears bewilders her slightly. She was sure it didn't take her that long to pick up. Barely ten seconds even. She keeps herself from tripping over her words, "Uhm, I'm sorry, but Dante's currently not here, so if you could call back later that would be greatly appreciated."

"_What?!" _There's a loud shriek in anger and Patty can only listen further. _"Look! I don't care about Dante or whatever, any hunter is good, I don't need a specific one. Any will do good."_

"Dante is the only hunter that's currently available." She tries to keep her tone as natural and professional as possible, hoping that the anger that's coming forth won't show. She tightens her grip on the phone. 'I'm really sorry but that's how it is."

_"Look, I my time is running out i- __**fuck**__."_ Vulgar words slip out and there's some kind of static noise, the blond teenager feels herself growing nervous and worried. _"Look, I want you to write this number down and please call back later, could you do this for me? Anybody for just job will do good, so __**please**__."_

There's desperation and hope in the voice which she assumes is a woman; their voice almost cracks at the end of their sentence and the teenage girl feels obliged to help, she gets the nearest pen she can find and she takes one of the white tissues on the table hurriedly sits down. "Alright, please go ahead."

She barely keeps up with the voice and scribbles down at the quickest pace she can, as if her own life is on the life; even if she knows it's not. She wonder if Dante is used to this kind of thing because the fear she receives only from a simple phone call shows her that she really isn't cut for these kind of things. Life or death situations are something she would never wish to mess with and she can't help but imagine the worst case scenario the person might be in.

"Alright, I'm done." she declares and drops the pen down with a heavy sigh, dread filling her once more when she realizes there's a beeping sound coming from the phone, meaning that the person either randomly cut off the conversation in hurry or – "..Hello?"

It's almost stupid to get so fussed up by one simple phone call; but unknown things scare her, things she isn't used to is something she rather avoids. She pockets the small ink stained tissue and collapses down in the chair with relief, thanking the gods that was over with – it was Dante's responsibility now to deal with, that overly confident jackass. But at least that was something she shouldn't worry about anymore. She decided with a small huff from her lips, that she really wasn't cut for these kinds of things. Blood, demons, anything remotely scary was enough to make her shriek and faint, no matter _how_ old she was.

She was content with the life she had.

* * *

"Nooo_oo_!" She whined and trashed as she used all her body power to push back on the lean arm that was holding her in place, wildly fussing. "Let me stay with you at the store tonight, what the hell Dante!? Come on!"

She pathetically held back, even sinking to her knees to make herself more of a bother to drag around as the white haired male jerked her forward to the front door. Both of them so into the struggle she was so obliviously losing that they were almost unable of the people passing by worriedly gazing at them. She tried to wave her arm around franticly so the man would loosen his grip – but as expected, he only tightened his hold on her. It was probably harder to get rid of a person who was half human and half, well. _Whatever he was._

Before she knew it she was already thrown in the already open door, promptly falling with her ass on the cold and painful ground as stared at him with open betrayal, his mouth which he held in a straight line broke into a grin as he sniggered and looked sideways, "Sorry, I can't take you seriously when you look at me like that. Good luck with your momma."

Dick.

Dante closed the door in her face and left her there, christ. When it had been time for her to leave she had begging him if she could stay, just to avoid going back but he had seemed pretty intent on getting rid of her; since apparently one of the hot chicks from the club – his words not hers, would be staying over tonight.

She tried to ignore the fact he had chosen the company of a hooker over hers. Such a responsible adult he was, almost admirable. Really.

"Patty?"

Her mood that was stuck between playfulness and anger was torn down as soon she heard her mother's voice. She drew herself up to her full height and hesitated, calling out. "Yes?"

"Come here please."

She her eyes flutter open and shut, drew in air through her nose and trailed forward, towards the living room were her mother was sitting on the couch; the HD television on as it showed some kind man chopping meat, she focused her blue eyes on her mother's face which didn't betray any emotion, she knew better then to believe that though. Still, she offers a relaxing smile. "Hi mom."

Her mother nods her head stiffly in greeting, looking slightly more at ease as she patted the seat next to her, which she did. Her mood brightened just by a bit; maybe she wasn't as angry as patty had first expected her to be? She wasn't sure but she still kept watching her mother and opened her mouth to speak.

"I think you should quit the public school."

Only to close it shut firmly, her stare grew more intense and she couldn't help but frown deeply, "What?"

Her mother wasn't even looking at her, face straight forward, watching the television as she repeated herself, this time more clearly. "I think you should quit-"

"No."

This time, she did turn around, her head slightly bended downwards as her face showed a variety of mixed emotions. Maybe surprised because she hadn't expected her daughter to interrupt her but she couldn't find herself to muster any care about it.

"Honey," She started slowly and cautiously, as if speaking to a child and it only served to piss her off. Her anger rising through her throat but she kept silent. "I know you liked public school more then you complained about it, but with the things that happened before and today, it made me realize you were better off being home-schooled. That way it's also easier for you to continue your priestess training with Miss May and it would be a huge relief for me to know that you're here home safe."

"Mom." She replied; her eyes were half closed and she made a wry smile. "I appreciate your concern but i'm not quiting school."

Her heartbeat quickened; it was torn between two different emotions.

"Patty, don't be ridiculous, you could easily learn the same things here as you do there, and you know this just as well as I do."

"Mom, I have friends there." She argued. "It's something I've always needed and I finally have it. I can't abandon Trina."

At the name of her friend – her mother looked visibly angry, "Didn't I tell you once that girl was bad influence on you? She's brash and impulsive. You don't need friends like that."

This time patty couldn't hide her anger, she stood and straightened up. Her hand clenched up tightly into a fist. "How could you say that!? Dante and the others are also like that and you never complain about that! Trina is a _wonderful_ girl!"

"Well, maybe I don't understand that part either!" Her words seemed almost impatient, as if her mother had rehearsed and waited for a long time to say it. The sad realization hit her that maybe, she did. Yelling was something her mother usually would never do, but here she was. "No matter if they helped us or not those people are dangerous Patty, we are _normal_ people now, we don't need that in our life."

"Dante is like my father, mom!" She wailed, blue eyes filled with fury as she defended her precious first friend, it sounded pathetic and stupid, because he was years older then her but it was true; she wasn't sure how had Dante had viewed her being a child but didn't even matter. Flashes of the elder man eating his pizza today with a goofy smile ran through her head, it brought warmth in her heart. "He's actually something you aren't and will _never_ be, and he doesn't even have to try it!"

It was a low blow – a part of her knew that bringing in her mother's status as parent was a touchy subject, and while the teenage girl never wished harm to her, she couldn't have somebody insulting dante like that, her friend, her father, without even attempting to understand him. She couldn't let her own mother take away her freedom like that. It worked as well; her mother shut her mouth as quickly as she could and her eyes shimmered with what looked like pain and regret, her face crumpled in a sad grimace.

Patty was heavily breathing through her nose, she lifted her arm and rubbed the palm of her hand against her forehead. The next words shocked her.

"Maybe this isn't working out anymore, honey."

She couldn't keep her eyes focused. Staring at her mother's face which had uttered those words with a registered and tired tone. Her heart filling with horror of what those words could mean, _what_ they meant. She heard a sizzling, headache sound in the back of her skull and a vague sound escaped her her throat.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Maybe you are right."

* * *

At the age of nine. Patty remembers the time she would longingly stare at the picture engraved in the locket, admired her mother's features – wishing to meet her. If she grew up, would she be as beautiful as her? Would her mother take her in her arms and whisper sweet and lovings words in her ears, just like in her dreams. The other children in the Orphanage labeled her as the mommy's girl. The only child who still desired their parent even if they had been abandoned. They refused to play with her, but that was fine, because she was content with just lovingly gazing at her mother's face in her room.

At the age of ten, things had moved by too quickly, _so many_ things had changed, and Patty became Patty Lowell, the girl who went from a poor girl to that child who was supposed to earn the position and fortune of the Lowell household. She met Dante and slowly had learned to leave her shell, she learned what it meant to treasure others, what it meant to love and be selfless. She wanted to be a spoiled kid who swallowed herself in self-pity no more. Her mother wasn't everything, he subconsciously taught and told her, she had a whole world that was just waiting hold and love her; to treasure her so that she too, could belong.

She kept that in mind even when her mom – Nina Lowell, had returned to her, she would never forget. She _couldn't_ forget.

Age by age passed by and she realized how far she had come, and how much she had yet to still learn. She was still young and had many opportunities still waiting for her and many days to spend, to learn. And she would cherish it.

_I won't ever forget._

Her face was calm, avoid of any emotion or sorts as she stared over her bended knees. She curled her toes on her bed and felt the soft blanket under her carcass her skin. Her long blond hair waved over her bare shoulders – she had changed into a simple white gown, since the heat of the summer reflecting through the windows of her room tended to bother her. She blinked and her eyes narrowed.

_'Maybe this isn't working out anymore.'_

She wasn't stupid nor naive, she was well aware what those words could mean. A smaller part of her called out that it was just her mother's fatigue from her work was catching up with her, and their argument from now was just stress relief, the words could easily be and mean nothing. But that didn't help unease that was wedging in her soul. Because her mom didn't just say things that she does not mean out of anger, it wasn't in her personality.

Would she have to leave her mother's house?

She tried to hold in the childlike whining that was crawling up that made her want to cry and apologize; because she wasn't the one to hold grudges, she couldn't stay angry at people for too long, but her fear held her back. She didn't want to see her mother, because those words lingering could mean the end between the two of them. She wanted to just disappear for now, staying over at Dante's place wasn't an option, while she was sure he would easily allow to her to stay, his store wasn't close to her school and she couldn't ask him to drive her there each day. She didn't want to be a bother to him either. She lowers her head between her knees and groans. "What should I do..?"

The relationship between her and her mother was cracking and breaking, it was about time as well. The two of them were more different then they had expected. Even if it had taken them seven years to realize that. If only, _if only_-

Wasn't there a way she could get away, for at least awhile? She would do anything to just get out for even just a moment.

She shifts; her eyes peered at the crumbled pair of clothes on the floor, her gaze narrowed when she catches sight of something along with it, without getting off her bed, she leaned down and grabbed her pink shirt, while lifting the piece of cloth off the floor, her eyes follow as a piece of white falls out of one of the pockets to the ground. Her eyes widening when she remembered the origin of it; she had completely forgotten.

Oh man.

She grabs the tissue in her hand, rereading the words she she sloppily written in hurry, she couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

_Fortuna_

_555—0100_

* * *

_**You know how you reread your own things and cringe because you always feel like you could do better. I'm guessing a lot of people have that phase. But i'm guessing most of you sweethearts are actually people who are very talented.**_

_**I'm actually honestly wondering if I should continue, because while I do know which direction i'm going with this, it's nice to see if people actually enjoy your story because I like writing for others. Please share your thoughts.**_


	2. Beloved Fakery, Where should i go?

**Summary**: Patty Lowell had never honestly realized how much she had to sacrifice by accepting one of Dante's missions by herself – overcoming her fears was one thing, but not being allowed to wear her cute frilly clothes? God had forsaken her.  
**Parings**: Nero/Patty _/ _but the story's focus isn't _entirely_ on it. Since the suspense of adventure and character development is a nice thing as well.

**Warnings**: violence and cursing **/ **somewhat probably adult situations **/** gore and blood **/** kids making bad mistakes due hormones **/** basically patty being a rebellious teenager and enjoying the hell out of it, kinda

**Notes**: So I was actually going to update _sooner_. Since I didn't want to disappoint the first reviewer, since I understand the feeling of reading interesting stories which never get continued. I'm glad it's being enjoyed by people though. School and other stuff keeps me busy but I've decided I really want to finish this story, I'm going to do my best to make it great, I just hope I manage to satisfy my readers! Updates are probably going to come faster from now on depending on the amounts of school work I get. (but the story will be finished, don't worry, it should be around 30 chapters or more)

* * *

**MINGLED**

* * *

Verb

1: To be or become mixed or united with:

2: To associate or take part with others

* * *

**ACT 2**: Beloved Fakery, where should I go?

"One day Alice came to a fork in the road and saw a Cheshire cat in a tree. "_Which road do I take?_" she asked. "_Where do you want to go?_" was his response. "_I don't know,_" Alice answered. "_Then_," said the cat, "_it doesn't matter._" -**"**

* * *

"Trina, _quit it!_" Patty hissed under her breath – her gaze franticly shifting from the teacher to her friend as she avoided the tenth paper ball thrown in her direction, her eyes deadly and filled with death promises as she watched the other crumple another ball of paper. "Trina!"

Trina lifted her head in the air haughtily and stared at her with determination, "True women never back down."

The blond gaped as the next piece of paper flew right against her forehead and she should hear her friend let out snorts of laughter. Patty grabbed her penile case and threw it back with with full force, watching with sick pleasure as the small bag hit her right in face, Trina let out a gargling sound as she held her nose and cringed, glaring at her friend with anger as she whispered lowly, "_This battle isn't over yet_."

"Miss Arched and Miss Lowell, _out_."

And there they were, patty stood in the hallway, fuming with her arms crossed like a child as Trina stood smugly, examining her nails mockingly, pretending not to notice in the slightest.

"I can't believe you." Patty began, exasperated. "All I did was ask you for notes and you just couldn't do that, could you?

"One day, we will be sitting somewhere watching our children together from a bench as we recall this as a good fun old time, and we will totally laugh over it."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that."

Trina laughed as Patty plopped on on the ground, she sat down next to her and patty pouted."Sorry, alright? I guess I couldn't help myself since..."

She trailed off, closing her mouth hesitatingly as ran a hand through her brown hair and Patty simply looked at her. Her face easing her up when she realized her friend was honestly bothered by something. "Since what?"

"I don't know it's just that.." The brown head bit her lower lip and she relaxed with a heavy sigh, "You've been so down since a few days ago and I just got worried you know? I figured I tried something to just.."

Oh.

Her thoughts shifted back to the events of last week – the agurment with her mother and the found message by the phone person which she _still_ hadn't returned. The relationship between her and her mother had gone downhill from there, they barely spoke anymore and it seemed like her mother was talking extra more work hours, which caused her to see her mother even less then before.

Her jaw muscles jumped as she considered Trina's words. With a short side glance she gave a tolerant smile. "Don't worry about it Trina, things have just been a mess but it's going to be alright."

Trina narrowed her eyebrows and stared suspiciously at her friend, looking unsure. "And...you know this for a fact?"

No, no I really don't. Her mind shot back but she swallowed the unwelcoming thoughts somewhere deep within her and nodded. "Likely. So don't worry about it. I'm a strong girl, I can handle my stuff. If it really was that bad I would have already told you about it."

There was a moment of silence between them and Patty almost was sure Trina realized she was bullshitting her. She blinked when she felt a squeeze at her hand, glancing down she stared at her friend's hand holding hers and watched as Trina smiled comfortingly at her, the grip on her hand tightening more.

"After school, let's go out."

It was then she understood her friend already knew. She couldn't help but feel very touched as she tried to keep her eyes as dry as possible when she smiled back with a nod.

* * *

The sound music of the club blared loudly in her ears and she watched with amazement as random strangers danced intensely, barging into others personal space as they started grinding against each other – it hadn't been the first time Patty had come to a club (against her will, mind you.) but the sight of indecency had always left her slightly flustered. She turned to her friend who had now gulped down her fifth beer glass, face red and eyes glazed, a silly grin ran across her face. "Take some."

She pushed back the glass that was offered in her direction and snorted. "No thank you. One of us needs to be sane enough after us to take us both safe home."

"Suit yourself." She tilted her shoulders up in a shrug as she shoved the beer bottle against her chest. "More goods for me."

"Would you remind me why we came down to a club? And how you actually managed to get me here, _again_."

"Well for starters, you need to loosen up." The brown head pointed out as if it was an obvious fact. "And what's a better place to loosen up then a night club? This is where all the magic goes down."

She silently begs that she will never have to grace the the pain and humiliation of ever coming across Dante in this kind of place. Whenever he would simply be surprised or angry, which is likely the latter – she had a little princess status to keep up after all; he would probably hold it against her for years. No, she figured. Being found out going in a club with strippers and drunken idiots probably wasn't the best way to spend her evening.

_Anything better then home though_, her mind whispers and she frowns.

She looks at her now overly emotional friend – probably under the influence of alcohol as she bangs her head against the table for the tenth time, doing some satanic chantings – or at least that's what it sounds like if one asked her.

"You know what sucks?"

She blinks at the soft murmur coming from her friends mouth as she opens her cola can which was served earlier. "What does?"

"When you want to have something." She breathes, pursing her lips as she stares at the a group of dancing people from her relaxed position. "But you don't have enough confidence."

The blond almost sits in shock, staring openly at her usually overly cheery friend, she had been completely excited until now, and she couldn't tell if it was because she was drunk or not. She speaks up softly, trying to not sound worried. "What do you want?"

Trina doesn't answer at first but musters a strained smile in her direction, "Many things."

She tilts her head questioningly. "What could be considered as many?"

"For one, I never got the puppy I was promised at the age of ten from my mother, that really sucked. I think I might have cried for like months about that."

"Well then, I sure do hope you get that puppy then one day. I will cheer for your future."

"Yeah." She laughs and pauses. "Thanks."

Her friend opens another bottle, this time what seems to be a cocktail; she isn't sure what the brand is called and neither does she honestly care. She watches as her friend gleefully fills up another glass. "Something else you wish for?"

"Huh?" Trina blinks as she looks up, an eyebrow raised like she had actually forgetting the conversation they just had so she elaborates.

"You said you wanted many things." She recalls thoughtfully, shifting in her seat as she pulled down one of Trina's uncomfortable short dresses she was given at her house. "What else do you want?"

A cleft formed between her eyebrows as her eyes veiled themselves with doubt; like she was considering something. Her eyes skipped across the room; left and right, anywhere but hers, and Patty felt like the overly pained expression did not suit her friend as she leaned forward with curiosity. Speaking up.

"Well? What's-"

The words were stolen from her when something soft was pressed against her mouth, dry, but strangely soft. With a loud horrified beat of her heart which stilled down in one second. Because her _friend's_ face had been _planted_ right against hers. The brunettes lips against hers. Her fingers crushed the cool cola can in her hand in surprise as she shoots backwards in her seat, with vigor and uncertainty, almost toppling. "-_Shit_."

Trina quickly catches up on the situation and realizes what's she's been doing – because she sure as hell doesn't as she stares with fear at her friend, a hand over her mouth and shaking eyes. "Oh god – did I just?"

"Yeah, you did." Patty's words shake, her eyes wide as she can do nothing but stare. "You, really, _really_ _did_."

The silence between them is their breaking point and Patty realizes how messed up the situation is, and she almost can't bare it. Trina runs a hand in her messy hair as she tried to swallow. Her lips trembled in an insecure smile. "...Fuck."

Patty cannot find herself correcting the foul language. She bites her lower lip; trying to think of something – _anything_, that would help ease up situation. Just to forget about it all and go back to their conversation from before.

"It's _fine_." She tries desperately. "After all. Accidents happen. You were drunk, this stuff happens, right? let's just forget it, okay?"

She thinks she said something very wrong when Trina's face twists from shock into frustration. "What?"

"Christ Trina." She hisses. Holding her forehead in disbelief and shakes her head. "I said i'm willing to put this behind us, alright? Let's just f-"

"What if I don't want to?"

Patty arched her eyebrows, not sure if she heard correctly – but she's sure that she did. She wants to just ignore it all and get over it, she doesn't want to know what it means, but that's all just a case of selfishness on her part. The loud music roars in their ears and all they can do is stare at each other and Patty can only hear everything crumble down, one by one. The heartbreaking sound of bonds shattering down.

_One by one._

"Patty, I really like you, more then just a friend...?"

The confession is a crumbled mess coming from Trina's mouth. It sounds like a riddle that the teenage blond is supposed to answer, but she knows that's not the case, at all. The pain and and suffering reflected in her eyes tell the story her mouth doesn't and Patty can only let the tears fall, rolling down her red cheeks. She willed her eyes to looks at green ones.

"I'm so sorry." Is all she can say in return, all she can offer.

Trina smiles, her face teared between weariness and pain. But a bright smile nonetheless. "I know."

And she leaves.

* * *

That same night, time stops for Patty Lowell, she walks down the streets and ignores the leering stares from disgusting men at her appearance as she walks barefooted down the streets, holding her heeled shoes in one hand. She ignores the filthy pigs – she ignores everything. She can only think about how Trina is probably crying alone right now in room, tearing her own heart out in pain and she feels so _guilty_.

It's a undeniable pain that resounds in her chest and she keeps reminding herself every seconds she has the breathe, to think.

Today had moved by too fast. Had torn itself to pieces too quickly.

_Trina_.

She opens the door to her house and is grateful to see that has mother hasn't returned home yet. She wouldn't have to worry about her fretting about were she had been going out dressing out like this, she doesn't think she would have the power to answer either. She walks up the stairs and goes to her room, she doesn't remember how long she cried after that. Because everything was going so – so wrong. She was slowly losing everything.

Things weren't supposed to keep ending like this, would she eventually lose her family at Devil May Cry as well?

A deep shuddered gasp escaped her as she muffled her soft whimpers in her pillow. It was a silly thought – because she was aware it was the pain that was catching up with her that was causing this. But she felt so worthless, and so why – _why_.

"_Trina is disgraceful."_ Her mother had once told her, but all she could remember was the hyper and excited girl was would frequently throw out curses here and there to express her feelings, the girl who would try to cheer her up after she felt down. The way she would ruffle her hair and let out random cackles at her own jokes. It had all seemed so stupid then, but now-

She couldn't afford to lose it.

But she couldn't afford to think about it any more either.

_'Can't I get away?' _the reminders of the past few days ago kept bugging her mind, but this time, she fully embraced it. Her mouth was pulled in a firm straight line as she squeezed her pillow to her chest. _It's fine even for a few days, just take me away, for weeks, or months. It's all fine._ She doesn't know why the the first thing she focuses on is the now worn out crumbled tissue that lied down innocently on her desk.

Her heart skips violently as she remembers her mother's violent outburst, '_I think this isn't working out anymore._' Trina's strained but beautiful smile, '_I know_.' she whispered before she walked out. Her heart beats once more.

It hurts.

She doesn't even wait to pick up her mobile phone in one hand, eyes on the note as she dials down the number. She hesitates as she pulls the phone against her head, her insides throbbing as she hears the buzzer going off.

She immediately realizes what she's actually about to do, she's crossing a line she's _never_ crossed before, hysteria comes down ticking like a bomb and she pulls the phone from her ears with a cry and -

"**Hello?"**

A gargle escapes her and her voice quavers. The voice resounds in her room and she wonders what in gods name she's trying to pull off. Because this isn't something is used to, she never steps over her comfort zone, not like this. This isn't something she's supposed to do?

"**...Hello? Is anyone there..?"**

The voice snaps her back to reality and the teenager knows she has to do something. She has no choice. "Hello, It's me."

It sounds stupid even to her own ears, because how is the phone person supposed to know or remember a voice they heard from a few days ago. She knows for she herself wouldn't. But she can't find her voice to say more.

**"Oh god? Is this the girl from the store? Shit, woman. I told you to call back later, not wait for a million days. Christ. Oh shit – well, I guess this works out in both of our favors."**

She doesn't know what she is supposed to say and even considers hanging up, trying to remind herself she shouldn't do this unless she wants to feel more guilty.

The voice is relaxed, calming even, without the frustration and inpatient edge she remembers from the first call. She slumped. "Really?"

**"Yeah. What more, I'm glad you've finally decided to move your tired ass and do your job. A female is the most suited for this job so it works out in our favor, nobody distrusts a woman after all. Ha."**

Most suited for the job? She almost faints right there and then. Her skin sticky with sweat.

"...**You did call back because you were going to accept the job, **_**right**_**?"**

Patty looks around hurriedly in her room, her blond locks flying around her shoulders as she shifts, her breath comes out in small gasps of air, most likely because she's about to have a panic attack, but also because –

"Yes. I am."

Because of that.

She doesn't know if it's her insanity speaking out, but it's too late to take it back anyway. The words flow out of her mouth almost too naturally, too confident. Too _brash_. She sits down on her bed, holding the mobile against her ear.

"**Good then. You want to hear the details then?"**

_No, I don't. I really don't want to hear the details, Dear god_. She cringes as she pulls the cover of the blanket over her knees. "Please."

"**..It's probably not the typical missions you demon hunters are used to, but I can't help but feel like you would be the most suited for the job either way. Have you ever heard about Fortuna, young lady?"**

"No I haven't." Not the _typical_ job we are used to? What was she going to do? Dig out graves with her bare hands? Defeat huge and big demons thirteen times her size? What? She honestly needed more information before she actually started to _shit_ her pants. Because she wasn't sure she was going to hold out any longer.

**"Well, i'm not surprised. It's a rather enclosed tight knit society. They barely let anyone come in." **A pause._** "Or for that matter, out."**_

What.

"**But a way was found in. While it's not common for new people to join, lately a woman called Lucasta Riano, a young nun who just finished her training. She was supposed to start living there somewhere around next week to help as an extra hand in one of the orphanages. But unknown to the island, she died on her way there, some kind of demon attack or something."**

Patty kept silent; because honestly, was was she _supposed_ to say? she only could listen further.

**"We want you a demon hunter to take up the task of her name, and live there to gather information. Fortuna has been up to some sneaky stuff. Stuff people are itching to find out and expose. Now I know, this looks like a boring job! But I guarantee you, the pay is really good, we can even discuss it after."**

No it wasn't – it wasn't a boring job. It was _perfect_. It was like vacation, she cheered mentally. She wouldn't have to worry about trouble coming to her, because she wouldn't have to deal with it. No demons, no nothing, how fortunate and lucky could a girl be? She tried to hold down her nervousness. "Is that all?"

She wouldn't have to worry about any of her problems anymore.

The person on the other side of the phone hummed. **"Fortuna is a very strict place. A culture that revolves around worth-shipping Sparda. They will likely not trust you at first so watch out for that. Also the most shitty part, gender roles. Some shit I always hated. I'm guessing this is going to sound sexist as fuck, but look, things are going to be different there, whenever you like it or not, women there are oppressed. Do to speak out of turn and remember that men are and will always be superior, their opinion there matters more then yours."**

She clenched the blanket around her tighter. She sank in her soft bed; her eyes half closed. She would have to do some information on whatever Sparda was, although was certain she heard the name before. But she was very bothered about the last part. Patty was raised to a decent and fairly independent woman; while she believed it was fine for men to take charge and woman to be more dependent, (it was also alright if it was otherwise as well, she didn't judge.) she didn't like the thought of being seen as the lesser gender, how disgusting was that? Weren't they long over the phase of oppressing women?

She didn't think she could handle the thought of somebody telling her to get back in the kitchen, and play the role of a nun one top of that?

She suddenly remembers why she is doing this; her heart feeling heavy once more as her last bit of hesitation slips her by. "Anything else?"

"**Write down the name Lucasta Riano and memorize it, you're gonna hear it a lot. All what Fortuna knows is that she took a small break and is resting at her family's house. You go there and have this carriage pick you up, we can't assign one of our own men as every person that passes Fortuna will be throughly checked. So your pretend story will start right from there."** The voice took a short break there, as if they knew she were struggling to keep up with writing everything down at her desk, scribbling quickly down the paper while making sure it was all readable. **"When you pass Castilo village, you take a break and you will ask around for a woman named Mary Lawins, she will take care of you that night and will fill you with further information and give you the necessary items to pass Fortuna with flying colors. So you spend the night there and will hopefully hit down Fortuna by the evening. The nuns there will teach you everything you should know."**

_I'm leaving here_. Her mind chants repeatedly as she keep writing. _I get to leave this suffocating house, I won't have to worry about my mom throwing me out or either having to deal with Trina._

It sickeningly comforted her to know that.

"**Also remember for safety, please do not bring your guns with you. They will be taken from you through the examination and you will be thrown in prison to rot for life-"**

Patty jolts when she hears the front door open – mom, she thinks hurriedly as she eyes the door to her room. She chews on her tongue and waits.

"**Don't forget that-"**

"I have to go." The blond girl speaks up right off the bat, clearly interrupting, her stare at the door more fierce when she hears loud steps on the stairs. "I understand and will call back for more information later, goodbye."

She hangs up the phone and throws it on her bed; right at that moment the door opens and it takes every bone in her body to not jump in fright. With bags under her eyes her mother looks at her, looking more tired then anything and Patty couldn't help but feel bad. She looked a little watchful.

"I thought you were staying at your friend's house tonight?"

Her voice sounded awkward, as if she wasn't sure she said something right or not; it had been a few days of avoiding each-other after all. Patty forced a smile on her face and replied, "Yeah. But things got in the way and I decided to stay home anyway."

_Just go away_, her mind screamed. Her smile twitched slightly at the sides and she hoped it didn't look fake.

Her mother seemed to find this explanation reasonable and nodded her head, giving Patty one last glance before leaving and closing the door behind her. Patty exhaled out deeply as she collapsed and fell in her chair, hands covering her face. Her blue eyes fluttered shut and a crimson flush spread up from under her collar, feeling more exhausted then anything.

Patty Lowell could only think that this week had been absolutely great, from reaching breaking point in her relationship with her mother, crushing her friend's heart after rejecting her confession, to accepting a job that was never even supposed to be hers. All of it had felt so unreal and fake, but she only knew from the fear that was edging in her heart, that it was all truly _happening_.

And what kind of name was Fortuna anyway?

* * *

**I imagine having your friend confessing to you fucking sucks. But it sucks more to be the person that pours of the feelings right out of your heart and confess. I don't even want to imagine how painful that shit is. I hope nobody is homophobic because I will have to smack your ass the bdsm way, if you don't like that you could also leave, yeah. I'm a tough girl. Rawr.**

**But don't worry. The story focus is on nero and patty, no bitchy love rivals (god how I hate unnecessary love triangles.) Talking about that stuff, no hate for Kyrie either, she's such a sweet and selfless woman. Love that girl. Also since we know so little about fortuna I created my own overview on it. (I thought sexism would be a common thing there since the societly there seems there seems rather...old style.) I had friends help me and stuff.**

**See you in the next chapter and please share your thoughts! Also question, What is your most favorite smell on a guy? What would it be?**


	3. Roll one more time

**Summary**: Patty Lowell had never honestly realized how much she had to sacrifice by accepting one of Dante's missions by herself – overcoming her fears was one thing, but not being allowed to wear her cute frilly clothes? God had forsaken her.  
**Parings**: Nero/Patty _/ _but the story's focus isn't _entirely_ on it. Since the suspense of adventure and character development is a nice thing as well.

**Warnings**: violence and cursing **/ **somewhat probably adult situations **/** gore and blood **/** kids making bad mistakes due hormones **/** basically patty being a rebellious teenager and enjoying the hell out of it, kinda

**Notes**: I don't really have much to say this time. Err, Happy easter? Hope you enjoying the giggling of happy children, because I surely didn't. Please enjoy!

* * *

**MINGLED**

Verb

1: To be or become mixed or united with:

2: To associate or take part with others

* * *

**ACT 3**: Roll one more time

" You're afraid to _die_, you're afraid to _live_ – what a way to exist! **"**

* * *

"Your holiness. I heard you called for my presence."

The air is cold and calculating, the room is silent besides the voice of the man which is tuned in softness and respect, down on his knees, he lowers his head and awaits, their time as endless, purpose was a distant thought, lost between a mountain of fatigue. Light shines upon them and there's a small jingling sound, there behind a chair – a smile of cruel solitude is shared.

"Stand. _Credo_."

* * *

Patty was in a dilemma.

She had called in sick for school the next day – well, it had been more her mother coming to her room because she was wondering why she hadn't woken up yet, with a bad pretended sickness of bad coughs and a weak voice, she had somehow managed to fool her parent. She guessed she had agreed so easily because she didn't want to go into a conversation, confirmed by the way her mother had hurriedly left.

She spend the rest of her early morning filling her suitcases with clothes, hair accessories and all kinds of other stuff, until she came to the shocking realization that it didn't fit. It never had really struck her that she had that many clothes until today. But there was no way she was going to leave anything behind. What if the house burned down while she was gone? She would be more comforted by the fact knowing that all her precious stuff had been with her.

She gave her – uhhh, her _client_ a call. Who had told her she should only bring items that were necessary to her. No modern stuff that looked to suspicious, no skimpy clothes (she had gasped at that one.) or anything that looked too out of the ordinary, only clothes that fitted in with the crowd, since she could always buy new clothes over there. At every question she asked they seemed to grow more frustrated, and she figured that _"Five suitcases? What are you? Insane!? Do you even think beforehand? How were you supposed to carry all of that?!" _was something she was supposed to know and be aware of.

Her expression was gravely solemn as she unloaded her now third suitcase, placing the amount of clothes she had managed to get it back in her huge walk-in closet. She had done some research, as she remembered as it was important. And the phone person(she still had no idea what their name was, probably should ask.) hadn't been lying, Fortuna was a small enclosed country, there had barely been any information on the internet, only like three articles with very vague information and pictures that had showed greasy colored but beautiful buildings.

With the gathered information, she had been able to realize that people there had more of their own style of clothing, it had been interesting to see, they seemed they mostly wore clothing of white and if not that, the females would mostly wear old styled dresses. The detail didn't escape her that the skirts – if you could even call them that, had been at least below their knees, no arm or shoulder skin as they were mostly covered, which probably was a norm over there due the rules, but she couldn't help but frown over it.

The subject of Sparda had been somewhat easier. It was said that he was The Legendary Dark Knight who had woken up to justice and had saved humanity, fighting against his own demon brethren and being labeled as traitor for that fact; or something along those lines. There had been a lot more information then that but she decided to only memorize the important part. Besides, reading everything on Wikipedia would be to much of a pain.

She wasn't sure how to feel about it, a few good years ago she would have thought of it as a myth, but coming face to face with the truth of demons had taken a roll on her, she figured she could one day ask Dante about it, since slaying demons and knowing about them was his job and all. although she wasn't all too interested in knowing if it was true or not.

She stuffed the dresses in the dullest color she owned in the case, making sure they covered enough skin to not look out of place before folding. She felt childishly hesitant and angry about the fact that she could not bring anything she truly liked. She knew it was for her own safety but it was still there; she made a silent wish, hoping that Fortuna at least had some good stores to visit.

One could only hope, she was pretty sure she would _die_ if she wasn't able to wear something that at least had a ounce of pink in it in at least a month – totally not exaggerating, by the way.

It had taken her surely two hours, but she had managed to make five suitcases into one, after struggling with decided what could be important and what not, but alas, the internet was truly a great friend and it had worked out after reading a few pages on 'what to bring to a long vacation.' it left a heavily pleased and tired patty relaxing on her bed, feeling glad knowing that that part had been taken care of.

* * *

"What are you so deep in thought for?"

she stands straight and holds the pool stick in her hands. Former concentration broken, "Huh?"

Trish smiles gently at her and sits on the pool table – their previous game apparently neglected, the winner was supposed to pay for their next dine out; not that she had been winning so she was kind of grateful. "You look troubled. Is there a boy that caught your eye?"

Patty cheeks flustered. Somehow the only subject Trish and Lady had been discussing with her these days were boys, probably because they knew they could tease her more about it the older she grew, maybe it was slight protectiveness on their part too; either way it was slightly embarrassing. She grumbled slightly and puffed her cheeks.

Laughter comes out from behind them. Dante lays on the couch, sprawled like a dog while watching television, paying attention to their conversation despite the fact that his eyes were glued to the film he was watching. Patty can't help but feel insulted by the reaction as she regarded him.

"What?"

Then the white haired man turns his head, making no effort to truly turn around – a shit eating grin on his face as he peers at them. "Oh you know. You." He stops for a dramatic effect. "And _men_."

Patty shrieks at him and Trish looks at her with soft amusement, she soon focused on Dante with narrow eyes, placing a hand on her hip and flicks her hair behind her pale neck, "Oh, and you would know wouldn't you?"

"Baby. Don't question me, I'm an expert." Dante crossed his legs and snorted, stroking his jawline and feeling the small hairs prickle. "She had relationships before. Like two. God knows what happened to those two."

The older female looked at her in curiosity – probably confused when this had happened and why she hadn't heard about it. Patty shrugged at her and pondered.

"Apparently, I was too much of a handful girl." She frowned as she recalled how she had made her boyfriends carry her bags from date to date, they had never complained but from the way they cringed at the mention of a next date said enough – in her defense, she had thought it was normal, why else would romance novels depict that as a norm. Either way Trina had thought of it as hilarious, and hadn't bothered to correct her on her mistakes.

At the remainder of her friend, she immediately shut out her thoughts.

"But I'm a _different_ girl now! I've changed my ways!" She exclaimed and stood proudly. Holding her head high. "Besides, I decided that next time I will go for a man with more quality."

"Oh, I want to hear _this_." Dante eased himself up and wriggled into a comfortable position, Trish had moved to the counter to get one of the pizza slices, which went out of his notice. "Pray tell, Kid, what kind of person will be your next victim of love?"

"Like I said." She ignored him and smiled to herself. Hands clasped together as she sighed dreamily. "A rich girl like a me deserves the best! So I would say some rich gentleman? One with manners and class. Somebody who accepts all my flaws and good parts without any question, romantic, handsome and all of those! Somebody who takes care of all my needs and truly loves me for me! Oh gosh!"

Dante observed with a open mouth as patty giggled violently and unconsciously snapped the pool stick in her hands into pieces from excitement. Doing some twirls as she landed on the floor with a loud crash in some pool of her own fantasy and delusions, yelling something against the floor that sounded like '_Oh patty you! Of course that would never happen! Jeez!_''. He shook his head after awhile of watching and clapped his hands together in front of his chest somewhat mockingly, fingers entwined as he closed his eyes.

"...What are you doing?" Trish's smooth voice questioned him and he responded calmly – trying not to burst into laughter, and succeeded.

"Praying for the future husband to be."

* * *

"What the hell? What's wrong with his hair?"

Patty fumed. "It's called style, Dante! It's how young males dress these days, he's good looking!"

"He looks like a pussy if you ask me."

"Dante!" She gawked horrified. She pointed daringly at the posing model in the television. "How could you call _that_ by something so vulgar?! Look at the man! He's worth a millions!"

"Well, _Maybe_. He looks a bit.." The white haired man squinted his eyes, white brows narrowed deeply and then gave a dismissive wave of his wrist, leaning back. "Nah. Still looks like a pussy to me."

"Well, he sure looks better then the hookers you pick up from the streets, that's for sure."

"Oohh, still bitter about that one, aren't you?"

* * *

The doors slammed open as Lady walked in the store, she winked cheerfully. "Guess who's back?"

Trish and Patty cheered.

Dante didn't. He double-checked if his wallet was still in his pocket.

* * *

"Hey, isn't it Friday?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know – at school working on that torture that teachers like to call learning?"

"Uh, _no_.'

"You hesitated."

* * *

Patty let out a disgruntled moan when Dante's foot hit her in her side, his toes stubbing her through the thick cloth of her jacket, she moved the sleeping man's legs aside without much care, the couch was too small for two people anyway, she should probably just go sit on the office chair or maybe wake the older man up and shoo him to his room.

Today had been rather fun. Lady had come to visit the store later as well and they all had decided to play a good old card game – a small summary of a big story was that Dante had lost had the girls had made him buy them food, again. Dante always looked annoyed by all of it but patty believed he never really minded. He probably complained to hide his soft side, so nobody would make fun of him. It was all just adorable to her. It were days like these Patty cherished the most.

After all, she was leaving within two days.

"Spending one of my last days here wasn't so bad." A small smile touched her lips. "I really miss coming here."

She couldn't help but wonder what Fortuna was like, other then the fact wondering how long she was going to stay there. From what she figured, the mission couldn't be that bad. Investigate a country and then safely return home, give the money to Dante and all would be good.

She pretended the uneasy feeling in her chest wasn't there. She couldn't help it, she felt so rebellious doing something behind everyone's back. She never realized how much of a goody-shoes she was until she had actually felt the need to spill everything. She had never been the greatest lair, and she had never needed to be until now. But she had gotten to far to just give it all up; she had a feeling she would regret it if she didn't do this. Just for this once, she wanted to be extremely selfish.

The sound of the clock ticking echoed loudly around the store, the only thing that can be heard besides it is Dante's snoring. Somehow – somehow it gives off a very comfortable and warm feeling. The feeling of familiarity made her at ease and calm.

"_I just don't get it at all!" Her face is puffed and angered, ten year old Patty watches from the other side of the table as Dante fixates his attention on her, his voice tired but clear._

""hmm?"

_She frowns, looking more confused and frustrated by second; she brings her small cap down and runs her hair through her puffy blond hair. Arms crossed childishly – acting like an adult even though she knew that she was far from mature, far from experienced and smart. "Why do you always let people walk over you like that? Most of the jobs you do usually scram you off your money, they take advantage of the fact you are kind, and lady never does anything but the same either. But you're never, never angry about it, doesn't it make you sad?"_

_Dante looked perplexed for a moment, he drifted away, like he had almost forgotten were he was, his face took on pondering air and before Patty could complain further, he smiled cheekily, he eyed with her with something she didn't understand – something she couldn't understand even if she tried._

"Kindness is something everyone has, It's only a matter of who doesn't fear to use it regardless if they fear being hurt. It makes one _strong_." she parrots in silence and her voice trails off, smiling gently.

She remembers how she thought how weird Dante was. How stupid and dense; even though that person was actually her all along. If she could only take back all the bad and idiotic things she had said back then.

She runs a hand through his white hair and laughs when he juts his noise, face childishly cringing up at the sudden touch – but getting used to it easily enough. His hair is soft and it feels nice against her hand, she tugs softly at the locks.

"Thank you for teaching me." Her voice mellowed slightly, trembling. "Thank you for being my father, even though you might have never seen it that way."

* * *

"Oh god. You can't be serious. There has to be something.."

Patty tugged and scratched under the skin under her pink bunny patterned pajamas. Untamed hair done in a lose and low bun to keep it from falling in her face. Her expression crumbled into concentration and focus and the blueness of the laptop screen she was invested in reflected itself in her eyes.

Fortuna – _Fortuna_ – _**Fortuna**_; she had been doing an endless amount of research of the isolated island because the lack of knowledge had bothered her. Her unwelcoming curiouslity had been bugging her, and for all she knew, curiosity was capable of killing the cat. But in her case, she believed that she if she didn't know enough it might come back to haunt her later. She wasn't sure what to expect from her first mission and she had tried to get as prepared as a normal teenage girl who would cry over the simple sight of a bug, could be.

But no matter how much she looked, no new articles could be found. She reread the old information she had gathered to make sure she hadn't slipped away from certain details, but so far – she could only rely on what she had, the small bits of information on the web and what her client had discussed with her.

Did they use modern technology? Would they scream at the sight of a smartphone and call it witchcraft? – she couldn't help but laugh at that one. She figured it wasn't _that_ old styled but she entertained herself by imagining the worst possible things. In all honesty, if she would let herself admit it – it had looked like a very pretty place, mostly because of the unique way the place had been built.

She crinkled her eyes and stroked her chin, pondering in thoughts.

Well, whatever. She did enough for today, she glanced at the alarm clock on her desk, it was only 8 pm; she should probably go and repaint her nails, the color of pale pink was slowly cracking and rotting away, she never used darker colors because she knew it would too ugly and obvious once the color started fading away. After that she could spend the night playing some dating simulators or something, those were always fun. Her feet hit the floor as she attempted to stand up, soon startled by the sudden sound of her smart phone ringing.

_Mom_, was the first thing that ran through her head. Likely calling once more since she probably wasn't coming home from the night – it was a usual thing for her to overwork on the weekends; Patty could honestly never imagine herself working that hard when she got older, she had to give the woman some credit – parent trouble aside.

She picked up with her left hand, rummaging through her drawer for nail polish. "Hey mom, what's wrong?"

"**What?"**

She stops. She quickly stands straight and bumps against her desk – which shakes and she holds the lamp that almost threatens to fall of. "Oh."

She's certainly sure that it's not her mother; suddenly she suddenly feels hot from shame. She hears a loud snort from the other side of the phone and almost hears them shaking their head – even though it's impossible.

"**Mommy's girl huh? Who would have expected it from a vigilante demon hunter? It's alright, I can keep secrets. But that's not the point of why I'm calling."**

She feels like banging her head against the table to take away the redness that en-flames her cheeks. She coughs against her head and tries to sound as professional as possible. She makes a vow to check the next time she picks her phone. "Is something wrong? It's late and I was.."

She hesitantly glances at the few kinds of pink nail polishes she had set ready on the table. She tries to hold her tongue. "Uhhm...Doing demon hunter..._stuff_."

Right.

**"Look, I don't care about the shit you do but there's one thing that does matter to me, there's been a change of plans. You gotta go, right now. We can't wait until the promised time."**

She becomes pale white, she almost thinks she didn't hear it correctly. She raises a brow. "What..?"

"**Look, stuff happened. There's no time anymore – Lucasta Riano is supposed to be in the east of Capulet city within a hour, you have to go. I don't care how you do it. Just get your stuff and go, do you your job, demon hunter."**

Everything slowly and suddenly, lazily melts away around her, her mind is a mess and she can only stand frozen in place, the temperature in her room suddenly going down and she can't move. Her hand shakes and clenches against her chest. She bits her lower lip. "Like..._Right now_?"

The yell against her ear scares her into reality and she winces.** "Of course I mean **_**right now!**_** Are you stupid or something? Look, you only have an hour, get ready because you will be Lucasta soon. You know were to go, and when you are in Fortuna, don't let **_**anybody**_** know, got it? Don't worry about having to contact with us, we will find and talk with you when it's time. Good luck, Hunter girl."**

There is a familiar beeping against her ears; the sound of being hanged up on, it reminds her of the very first time she had received the first call at Devil May Cry, the one were it all had started. There she stands, alone in her room – a young girl who had involved herself in something she wasn't even experienced with.

A laugh escapes her mouth, unbelieving and lost. Because honestly, what was she doing? Was she really going to do it? Was she really going to just leave, a weak girl like her – barely to be called a woman? She runs her hands through her hair and pulls it. She cackles louder, the sound of her voice bouncing and resounding around her room; looking almost paranoid like a madwoman.

It abruptly comes to an end – her face vacant and devoid of any emotion she had just shown, almost looking serene.

"Fuck it."

* * *

This probably wasn't the smartest plan.

"_Ohhh_ _my gooood!_" She screams loudly against the wind that brushes harshly against her flustered skin; her blond locks hitting her against the face as they move around wildly like a unending tornado. The motorbike under her control purred loudly from speed as she flew through the streets, passing the street lights in vivid lights of white and yellow.

She probably should have gotten the helmet, she had gone as far to steal her mother's motorbike either way, so it shouldn't have mattered. It wasn't like she actually used anything else besides her car. The extreme pounding of her heart was there though – it was the feeling of excitement and brilliance rushing through her. She made a wild turn left and barely avoided bolting against a car – the tires screeching against the ground as she gasped, screaming was heard even through the wind that was blocking most of the sounds.

"_The fuck!? Watch out you shitty kid!"_

"I'm sorry!" She stammered loudly over her shoulder, she honestly wasn't even sure which car she was yelling to; pushing back her blond hair with her hand as she quickly turned her attention back to the road. She pushed back the brown dress that was trying to fly over her head with a wince – she had put in on in a hurry, It was simple but fine; if it wasn't perfect enough for a first impression for suppressed young nun then she didn't know _what_ else in her closet had been. She checked the watch on her wrist and grew frantic, she cast her eyes upwards.

_Ba – dump._

She wasn't going to make it at this rate, she had to go faster, somehow. She crossed the road and leaped on the sidewalk, earning gasps from the few people who had been walking this late at night, she thrushes herself into the alleyway, she squints her eyes at the sudden darkness that envelopes her.

_Dante grinned, his laughter sounded smooth and soft like music in her ears, he ruffled his large gloved hand through her hair. "You'll understand when you get older, Patty.'_

– She leaped through the narrow path onto the other side of the street, nervously checking the street around and and brought her hand down on the handle, bringing forth more speed.

"_Is that so?" Trish combed her hair, they had finally gotten ready for her fifteenth birthday, she had been all but excited. Trish had always been like a mother to her, would treat her like own, just like now. When she wrapped her warm arms around the young girl and nuzzled her. "I'm glad you're happy, Patty."_

"It should be around here." She whispers softly to herself as she looks around, she looks up in the air and stares at the night sky above her, cold air hitting against her pale skin and she breathes it all in.

"_What to do you say Patty?" Lady grins brightly, her mismatched eyes glimmering with mischief as she holds Dante's credit card up in the air, waving it around like some kind of prize, taking the younger girl's arm in hers, giggling and laughing. Patty can't help but admire her bold and strong personality, right there and then. "A night out, just you and me?" _

She finally sees it and relief shakes her insides. Thank god, she wasn't late, she had been on time. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. It's at the end of the street; around the train station where she knows travelers usually come and go. The first thing that catches her attention are the living animals in front, the horses stand proudly and the carriage stands right behind it and the swift color of brown and yellow pass her in a flash.

It takes her several seconds to realize that she knows this because she passed by her destination, and before she can even blink – she's _flying_ through the air, like a bird reaching for freedom.

Oh.

She can't even muster to look horrified as she flies over the sideway into the bushes, face promptly digged into the dirt as she feels thorns cutting through her skin. _Oh dear_ – is the only thought that enters her mind as a loud crash can be heard after her downfall. She for some reason spends a few seconds simply lying there in the bushes, catching up on the reality of her situation before standing up, she brushes the dirt of her dress, the brown dirt sticky as it flows from her dress to the ground, and she's grateful she didn't settle for something like white to wear. Ignoring the itching pain in her sides, she keeps her face calm as she walks out of the bushes, getting the suitcase that had fallen on the ground as she made her way.

She side-glances at the broken motorbike that somehow had managed to hurl itself into the yard of some stranger. God save that poor family who would find that nonsense in their garden, because she was Lucasta Riano now, _totally_ not her responsibility.

Right.

Where was she?

She advances towards the carriage in the middle of the streets and not so surprisingly, the door is already wide open – like waiting all along for her entrance, she walks towards it, more like limping – as she slouches herself against the wooden door of the carriage, smiling politely up at her soon to be travel partner – as if she didn't just somehow magically escape the trouble of breaking her bones. She waved vaguely with a hand.

"Hello, my name is Lucasta Riano, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She doesn't know whenever to be nervous or amused by the way the man looks at her, as if she had come falling from the air – and technically, that wasn't so wrong either. But according to the way he eyed her he probably thought she was insane, and _yes_, that could also be correct. Depending on how you looked at the situation. She didn't take a stroll around the age of ten around netherworld for nothing.

"I-" He begins but she cuts him off, holding up her hand. She couldn't believe she had forgotten.

She drew her smart-phone from her pocket, looking through her contact list, her gaze softens at the name of 'Trina Arched' that displays on the screen and she smiles, typing one last message of "_i'm sorry_." as she presses send, she throws her last evidence of her own identity on the floor, where it was likely to get stolen by a homeless person or either trampled by people who would fill the streets the very next morning.

Yes, she thought, this is fine.

She circled back around to her driver, her dress following her movements by flapping widely, spinning round as she stares with open blue eyes, meeting eye to eye once more with a dumbfounded man.

"_Look_, I had a really terrible week for all I know, just flew up meters in the air and I'm so high on adrenaline right now that I don't even know what _hell_ I'm even saying, all I want is to peacefully sit down and sleep without somebody disturbing me." The words roll of her tongue like a knife on the cutting board, light headed as she drawls her words to an halt. Her gaze critical and bordering tired. "And I would like to keep this a secret between you and me, if that's alright."

She observes as he tightens his hold on the reins of the neighing horses, there is a defeating silence between them and Patty wonders for seconds if she somehow fucked up – that she was going to prison now for impersonating a dead woman but quickly enough, the man gave a lazy shrug and nodded, still shifting his attention to the broken motorcycle and her with some sympathy.

"Sure, I don't even care anymore, i _really_ deserve to get paid better. Hop in."

Either she was a better lair then she believed herself to be – or the man had experienced worse things then whatever he just witnessed, but either way, Patty Lowell took her chance and heaved herself into the wooden carriage, the lamp posts on the empty streets behind her flickering brightly. Then there's loud neighing, hooves tapping against the ground, followed by creaking wheels rolling ahead.

* * *

_Well then, that is settled. Make free way ahead, ladies and gentleman, because we are traveling to Fortuna. How will it all go down? Will Patty be able to manage to lie her way all through this? Will the travel go well for her? Will she finally be able to polish her naills?** [uses pokemon narrator voice]** Stay tuned! For the next episode!_

_Also who likes slow building romances? Because I sure do! I like the process of strangers growing to friends, getting eventually confused to due feeling and so on. It's the drug I live on. I hope you enjoy that stuff as well, because romance shouldn't be rushed, it takes patience and trust. Loyalty and faith._

_Also I hope people actually read the author notes, because i'm going to remind that all of this takes place a good year before the holy swords festival. Which is the original time-line of Devil may cry 4. Just reminding._

_Also please review and all of that because it brings warmth to my little maiden heart! I hope i'm doing well and you're all enjoying it. :)_


End file.
